Just Another Night
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Santana runs into an old friend. Prequel to "Opening Night." *FEMSLASH*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a prequel to "Opening Night."

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Glee. They belong to RIB. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Early October  
Santana walked around a party, bored out of her mind. Her and Brittany broke up a few months ago and lately the Latina had been spending her time focusing on her studies. Her roommate, Alison, decided she was sick of seeing her with her nose in a book and dragged her to a friend's place, then said roommate left her to fend for herself with nothing but a red Solo cup in her hand. She didn't know anyone here as they were all in Allie's program.

When she came upon a set of stairs, she decided to climb up and plopped down halfway up. There weren't any lights on in the stairwell, so it was as good a place as any to hide. Santana thought back on her ex-girlfriend and all the parties they'd attended, going all the way back to elementary school birthday parties. She rarely attended these things alone, but of course, it seems like there's a first time for everything.

"Upstairs is off limits," the former cheerleader heard from above.

"Oh yea? Then what are you doing up there?"

"I live here."

"Shit," Santana mumbled, just her luck. "Look, I'm just sitting on the stairs. I swear I wasn't planning on going any farther up than I already am," she said, hanging her head between her knees. She heard the person take a few steps down past her before stopping once again. "Please just let me sit here. I don't plan on staying much longer."

"Santana?" The girl looked up and gasped as she was brought face to face with none other then a girl she use to hate, Rachel Berry. "Well as I live and breathe. I never thought I would run into you, least of all places in my apartment," the diva said, taking a seat next to the other girl.

"Um, yea, me neither. This really your place?"

Rachel nodded as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "My mother knows the owner of the building and got me a great deal on rent."

"It's a nice place," Santana said, looking over at the smaller girl. "I thought you were going to NYADA though?"

Rachel chuckled. "I was, but I found that being at such a competitive school wasn't a very good idea. It always seemed like when New Directions was fighting, times 100." The singer turned so she was facing her old friend (kind of) and her back was against the wall. "Kurt is still there, he loves it, but I came here to get away from high school, not relive it for another four years."

"So, where are you now?"

"Tisch." Santana nodded. "You?"

"I'm pre-Law at NYU."

Rachel laughed at that. "Yea, I can see you arguing for a living," she joked, earning a smirk from the Latina. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?"

"My roommate brought me, she's at Tisch too, Alison." Rachel nodded as Santana took a sip from her cup. "Britt and I, we broke up a while back. I guess I've been kind of ... mopey."

"Let me guess, you'll cut me if I say anything?" Rachel joked, just earning a shrug. "I'm sorry you guys broke up. I always thought you'd be forever."

"Me too."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I actually didn't intend for this to be this big," Rachel admitted. "It was only suppose to be a few people from one of my classes."

"Its college Berry, what did you expect?"

"I don't know," she answered.

Santana nodded and stood up. "Yea, well, I really should get going. I only came to get Allie off my back."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Well, for one, I wasn't invited by the hostess," Santana said with a wink. "But also, I now know two people here, you and my roommate."

"Santana, I've been hiding out upstairs for an hour now," Rachel said. "I've got a few friends I trust keeping an eye on things. Since I now know you're not some random drunk person looking for a bathroom to puke in, or a place to have sex, you are more that welcome to come upstairs. I was just about to put on a movie when I heard you."

"A musical?"

"Actually, no. I just got the first Hunger Games movie. Would you like to join me?" Rachel asked, looking up at Santana, her brown eyes pleading with the other girl. "I baked some of my famous cookies earlier today."

"Alright, alright, I'll stay," Santana gave in, smiling softly.

"Great! I just need to check with my friends, see how things are going, and make sure they kick everyone out at 10."

"I'll wait here."

"No need, the den is right at the top of the stairs, impossible to miss."

Santana nodded and watched as the tiny singer basically bounced down the stairs. She shook her head and laughed before heading the rest of the way up. As she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, her mouth dropped open at the large television sitting on a black entertainment center. There was a small box on a shelf next to a Playstation 3, X Box and Wii. Across from the TV was a large couch that looked like the most comfortable thing in the world. The wall on the right of the couch had shelves lined with movies and games.

"Wow," she whispered, then whipped around when she heard a low chuckle. "Damn Berry."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she said, placing a couple bottles on the glass coffee table between the TV and couch.

"You didn't," Santana answered, looking around. "I'm just in awe of this room."

"Yea, I spend a lot of time up here."

"How do you afford all this Berry?"

"Santana, my fathers are both very successful. My dad was a doctor, he worked with your dad, and my daddy was a lawyer," Rachel answered. "I've always been pretty spoiled and my dads weren't going to change just because I was no longer living with them."

"Oh, I guess I never realized that." Rachel shrugged as she slipped the movie into her Playstation. "Well, I hope you want another friend, because I'm gonna be here all the time."

Rachel laughed as she sat on the couch and patted the other end for the Latina to sit down. "I'm happy to here that. I would love for you to come over, whenever you want."

"You know, you're not too bad Rachel."

"Yea, I know," Rachel said, smirking before starting the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks everyone for favoriting, alerting and reviewing this story! This chapter was originally going to continue into Halloween, but considering its already almost 3k words, I figured I stop where I did. I'm not sure how I like this chapter, but I have to get them together somehow, lol.

* * *

Chapter Two  
October 30  
Santana sat under a tree on campus, waiting for Rachel to get out of her last class of the day. The two girls quickly became good friends after the diva's party and hung out at least once a week, usually more, for dinner and a couple movies at the shorter girl's apartment. This week, they were going out to eat and then a local club to celebrate Rachel getting the lead in NYU's latest production. Thankfully, the Latina had started keeping a few things in the guest room at her friend's place because there was no way either girl was going to be sober enough to make it to their respective places alone tonight.

"Santana!" The law student looked up and smiled as she saw the tiny diva running across the courtyard toward her. Rachel dropped down and hugged her. "Hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"Nah, my class actually ran a little late, so my wait was shorter than usual," Santana answered, hugging the girl back. "You ready to go?"

"Yea, let's stop at my place first though, I need to change into something more club appropriate."

"Do you even own club appropriate clothes?" Santana teased, looking at the girl in her somewhat baggy jeans and hoodie, not at all like her clothes in high school.

"Funny," Rachel said, standing up and holding a hand out to help the other girl. "At least I stopped wearing argyle and the fuzzy animal sweaters."

Santana smiled as she was pulled up. "There is that, although, I will admit to missing those sinfully short skirts you use to wear." Rachel blushed as the two made their way to the subway. "Anyway, your fashion has definitely improved since high school."

"Let me guess, you wouldn't be caught dead around me otherwise?"

Santana sighed as they headed down into the station. "Look, Rach, I'm sorry for how I treated you in high school. It's obvious that if I had taken the time to really get to know you, I would have seen how cool you actually are."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you San. That means a lot to me." The former cheerleader shrugged. "I'm also sorry for everything I said back then."

Santana frowned. "Berry, when did you ever say anything unprovoked? Never."

"I don't think my saying you'd amount to nothing more than a stripper was provoked," the diva argued.

Santana stopped the two of them on the platform. "Rachel, seriously? Even if you weren't provoked at that particular moment, I deserved it. I deserved it and much more." She sighed and pulled the shorter girl into another hug. "Look, Rach, please stop thinking you have anything to apologize for."

Rachel sniffled as she clung to her friend. "Only if you stop too."

The Latina chuckled. "Fine, I'll just continue to do everything in my power to make it all up to you."

Rachel frowned. "I'm not sure that's really doing as I asked, but I'll let it slide for now." Santana laughed again as the train pulled into the station. "Alright, so, we go to my place, I'll get changed and we'll head out to the restaurant and then the club. Where are you taking me by the way?"

"Its a surprise Rach, I am not telling you." The former cheerleader pulled the tiny singer onto the subway and then onto her lap when only one seat was available. "You'll have fun though."

Rachel pouted, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck to steady herself as the train lurched into motion. "You know I hate surprises."

"Please," Santana scoffed. "You love surprises. What you hate is waiting for the surprise."

The diva couldn't help but nod in agreement and chuckle. "When did you become so insightful?" she asked.

"Rachel, you're awesome, really, you are, but you're not as complicated as you may think you are," the taller girl answered, smirking. "You like grand gestures. You like movie moments. You don't like suspense. You are not a patient person."

"I can be patient," Rachel argued, earning a scoff from her friend. "I can be!"

"Only when someone distracts you from what you're waiting for. That's why you hate it when people are late, you prepare yourself to wait for a certain amount of time and then you get bored."

The singer stood up as they got to her stop. "You're annoying Santana," she complained, walking to the door. "Maybe now I don't want to go out to a club with you."

Santana shrugged. "We don't have to go, we can just have a night in." Rachel turned and glared. "What?"

"I repeat, you're annoying." The Latina just smirked as they stepped out the train and walked through the station. Thankfully, Rachel's building was only a few blocks away. "So, what should I wear?" she asked.

"Something you don't mind being seen in at a restaurant that will still work for the club, preferably one of those skirts I mentioned earlier," Santana answered, winking at the other girl. "Shirt-wise, I'll help you choose."

"What are you wearing?" Santana looked at Rachel then down at what she was currently wearing then back over to Rachel. "Seriously, you're not changing?"

"Um, no?"

"So not fair," the diva grumbled as she crossed the street and opened the door to her building.

"Sorry Rach, but I look club ready in anything."

"I doubt you consider your hoodie club ready."

Santana smiled and pulled her hoodie off, revealing a plain, black, vneck sweater as the elevator doors slid open. "Now I'm ready," she replied.

"I repeat, not fair."

An hour later the girls were sitting down at an Italian restaurant. "I know I already said this, but you look good," Santana commented. Rachel had settled for one of the black skirts Santana seemed so fond of and a red, sleeveless blouse with a cropped black jacket over it. "The knee high boots are a nice touch."

"Well, they do make me taller than you," Rachel teased, looking at the menu. "You picked a good place."

"Well, I tried to find a place that looked like it had a good vegan selection."

"I appreciate that," Rachel said, smiling at her friend. Santana had changed a lot since high school, especially since the two of them had become friends. The Latina was extremely nice and seemed to truly care for the shorter brunette. She always made sure there were vegan options when they went out and always had a protective stance around her. "I don't know if I've told you, but I'm glad we connected again. I know I was annoying back in Lima, but thank you for giving me another chance."

Santana looked up and frowned. "What are you talking about?" She asked, putting her menu down. "If either of us gave the other a second chance, it was you. I know you told me to forget about it, but sometimes I wonder if you think you deserved the shit the Cheerios and I put you through back then. Sure, you were a bit annoying, but I think if we had given you a chance in the first place, you would have toned down. I mean, by the time we graduated, you had calmed down quite a bit."

"Yea, well, nearly getting married in high school and seeing your "kinda" friend almost die because you kept texing her, kind of puts things into perspective," Rachel answered as the waiter came up to take their order. "I'll have the vegan eggplant parmasean."

"I'll have the baked ziti and garlic breadsticks," Santana order, handing off her menu. She looked at a smirking Rachel and rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea, yea, I know, I'm obsessed with breadsticks, leave me be. Oh, and don't make me call Quinn and have her lecture you again."

Rachel blushed, knowing Santana would call and the blonde would lecture her. "Let's stop talking about high school. How were your classes today?" Rachel asked.

Santana shrugged. "Boring as usual. Why am I going into law again?"

"Because you like to argue and you're good at it?"

The Latina pretended to think about that. "Yea, I think you're right." Rachel just laughed. "Anyway, classes were fine. I hate German though."

"Why did you pick German anyway?" Rachel asked as the waiter set down their plates. "I mean, I get that they wouldn't let you take Spanish, but why not take French? They are very similar languages." Santana just shrugged as she took a bite of her breadstick. "You thought there'd be some hot girls in the class didn't you?"

"Shut up Berry."

Rachel laughed. "Anyway, where are we going after this?"

"The club."

"Oh come on Santi!" Rachel whined, using her new nickname for the Latina. Santana just smiled at the name, loving that the diva was finally getting comfortable enough for something like that. It also helped annoy her even more, because she knew Rachel would assume the smile was teasing. "You are so mean."

"Hey, you refuse to tell me what WE are wearing to that Halloween party tomorrow night, this is just my payback," Santana answered, quickly grabbing the check when the waiter came by. "So get over it."

The diva huffed as the Latina quickly signed the credit card slip, ignoring her. "You're annoying," she finally said as they walked outside.

"You brought me to a gay club?" Rachel asked, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Technically its a lesbian club, but yes," Santana answered, pushing the smaller woman further into the club. She stopped them when they reached the bar. "Can I get a Corona and a tropical sunset?"

"I'm assuming the sunset drink is for me?"

"Yes."

"What's in it?" Rachel asked as the drink was handed to her. She took a small sip, just enough to taste it, and smiled. "While I can't taste alcohol, I know there's some in it."

Santana laughed, pushing her lime wedge into the bottle before taking a swig. "Its basically rum punch. There's a couple flavors of rum, including coconut, and fruit juices," she supplied. "Its a very girly drink." Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned back against the bar, taking in her surroundings. "If you're really uncomfortable here, we can leave Rach."

The tiny singer shook her head, smiling at her friend. "Its fine Santana, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. Also, I've never been to one before."

Santana grabbed the brunette's hand, dragging her to a table that had opened up. She helped Rachel climb onto the tall stool before sitting down herself. "Kurt never took you to one?"

"Last year was too hectic to really go out at all, and of course this year, Blaine's here, so they're making up for lost time."

"I'll take that as a no?" Rachel blushed and nodded. "Hmm, well, he's not a very good sassy gay friend," Santana commented, causing the other girl to laugh. "Then again, this is Kurt we're talking about."

"Be nice San." The Latina just waved off the command and took another swig of her drink. "So, are we just gonna sit here and drink all night?"

"Honestly? I wasn't sure if you'd want to stay here long, I mean, I know you don't really care considering your fathers, but this is slightly different."

"Santana, I'm fine, really, but if we just wanted to get drunk, it would have been cheaper to buy some booze and mix our drinks at my apartment," Rachel said, finishing her drink in one large gulp. "Come on, finish that and let's show these people how to really dance."

The former cheerleader laughed before doing as told. She helped the diva down and led her to the dance floor. They started out a good distance apart, but the floor quickly got crowded, forcing the two closer together. When one particularly enthusiastic couple bumped into Rachel, nearly knocking her over, Santana pulled her close, resting her hands on the short girl's hips. "Are you alright?" she asked, her lips brushing against the other girl's ear. Rachel just nodded, resting her head on the Latina's shoulder as the music slowed down and the pair swayed together. When the song was over, Santana pulled away slightly. "How about we take a break? Get another drink?"

Rachel smiled. "Sounds good."

After another round of drinks, the girls were back on the dance floor. Santana blushed as Rachel turned around and backed into her. The diva brought her arm up and wrapped it around the Latina's neck. "Where'd you learn to dance like this?"

The theatre student laughed. "I may not have gone to many parties in high school, but I've been to plenty since then." Rachel turned, but didn't put any space between them. "You're also not the first girl I've danced like this with," she added with a wink.

"Damn Berry, you just keep surprising me."

Several hours later found the pair stumbling into Rachel's apartment. Santana dropped her purse on the floor just inside the door then walked into the living room, rolling over the back of the couch. Rachel just chuckled, throwing her keys in a nearby bowl and copied her friend. The Latina grunted as Rachel fell on top of her, giggling, but then just wrapped her arms around the girl's waist to keep her from rolling off. "Why would you do that?"

"Cause I'm drunk and felt like it," Rachel answered. She lifted her head to look toward the stairs. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it to my room."

Santana laughed as she maneuvered them so Rachel was no longer laying right on top of her. "Well, I don't think it would be a good idea for both of us to sleep on the couch, and I'm drunker than you, so, there's no way I'll make it upstairs." Rachel rolled off the couch then smiled up at her friend from the floor. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rachel said, waving off the concern. She pulled herself up, standing still for a few seconds to stop the room from spinning before grabbing Santana's arm and pulling her up. "Come on, I think if we work together, we can both make it upstairs."

"Where the hell will I sleep up there?" the Latina grumbled, standing up and wrapping her arms around the diva's shoulders.

"Well, I figured we'd just share my bed, wouldn't be the first time, but if you don't want to, the couch up there is actually more comfortable than this one." Santana nodded and they slowly made their way upstairs. "Where you sleeping?"

"With you," Santana mumbled.

"Okay," Rachel said, They walked to her bedroom and Rachel kicked the door open. She let Santana drop onto the bed as she continued to her dresser, pulling out clothes for them to sleep in. "You better not be sleep yet Santana."

"I'm not," Santana said, sitting up. She took the extra clothes from Rachel and started stripping. The diva just shook her head and walked into her bathroom to change. "Where'd you go?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh."

Rachel frowned and stuck her head out the door. Santana had already changed into the pajama bottoms and tank top. "What's wrong?" she asked before quickly pulling her own tank top on over her head and heading back into the bedroom. "Santi?"

"I'm drunk."

Rachel giggled. "Yes you are, I'm surprised you aren't crying." Santana then looked up and sniffled. "Oh, Santi," Rachel said, climbing into the bed and pulling her friend into her arms. "Let's try to get some sleep, and maybe we won't drink tomorrow night at the party."

"Okay," the Latina mumbled, burrowing into the diva's side. "'Night Rach."

"Good night Santana."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, I was kind of agonizing over what I wanted the girls to wear for Halloween costumes. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. They are all much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Three

Halloween  
Rachel woke up with a terrible headache, dry mouth and feeling extremely overheated. That was when she realized someone was in bed with her, their arm thrown across her waist and a thigh between hers. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to remember what happened last night. She would be freaking out more if it weren't for the fact she was definitely wearing clothes. Finally, she turned her head and breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized it was Santana wrapped around her. Now that the identity of her bedmate was discovered, Rachel had a more urgent problem. She desperately needed to go to the bathroom, but as she tried to wiggle out of the embrace, the Latina just tightened her grip, pulling the diva even closer. "Crap."

"Shhh!" Santana mumbled into the short girls neck. "Go back to sleep."

"Santi, I need to get up."

"No, you don't," the former cheerleader replied, squeezing even tighter.

"Santana, I gotta pee."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" she said, finally letting go. Rachel jumped up and ran to the bathroom, scowling at her friend's laughter. "Sorry Rach!"

"Sure you are!" she yelled backed. The diva could hear Santana moving around in the room. "So, what do we want to do before the party tonight?"

"I dunno, wanna sleep."

"We'll go back to sleep, but we can't sleep all day," Rachel said, laughing as she washed her hands and walked back into her bedroom. Santana had changed out of her jeans and into some sleep shorts. "Santi."

"Rae, we'll talk later. Sleep now," the Latina said, patting the other side of the bed. The shorter girl rolled her eyes as she climbed back into bed, allowing Santana to wrap back around her. "Sleep estrella."

A couple hours later and Santana was glaring at Rachel as the two of them were in the den. The diva was holding up the costumes she wanted the two of them to wear to the party that night.

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Rachel, come on, did you really think I would agree to those costumes?" Santana asked her friend. "Because if you did, you're crazier than I thought."

"I'm not crazy," Rachel answered, dropping the costumes on the couch and pouting.

"Shit, don't Rae. I am not wearing that," the Latina insisted, trying to ignore her friend's now trembling lips. "Rae, please don't start with the puppy dog eyes. I love you, but no." Rachel stood up and walked back to her room. The former cheerleader could hear her rummaging around in her room before coming back out with a smirk, hiding something behind her back. "I'm even more scared now Rach."

"I'm not crazy," Rachel repeated, her smirk growing even bigger.

"Ookay," Santana said, confused now. Rachel held up a different costume, a sexy, white angel outfit, complete with wings and a halo. "Wait, what's that?"

"My costume for tonight," Rachel answered.

Santana looked back at the extravagant costumes on the couch. "Wait, what?"

The diva laughed as she plopped down next to the Latina, still keeping something hidden behind her back. "Did you really think I would make you wear that? I mean, yes, going as Christine and the Phantom would have been awesome, but I do know you Santi, even if I had been able to talk you into it, I wouldn't have made you dress like Christine."

"So I would have been the Phantom?"

"Well, yea." Santana rolled her eyes. "Would you like to see your real costume?" Rachel asked with a grin.

"Yes please." Rachel laughed and brought out a red and black corset. "Um, Rach?"

"This is only part of your costume," the shorter brunette answered. She grabbed the Phantom costume and started turning it inside out to reveal the red lining. "It goes with the pants and jacket. I also have a red fedora for you, complete with devil horns."

"So, I'm the devil and you're an angel?"

"Yes."

"You don't think the other way would be better?" Santana asked.

"Please, like anyone would ever consider you angelic, maybe a fallen angel, but not one dressed in white," Rachel said, grinning. "Anyway, you look good in red."

"True dat."

"Don't forget your nickname in high school." Santana just glared in response to that. "Anyway, we have plenty of time before the party to get ready, so what should we do, other than sleep more," Rachel asked.

"Movie?"

Santana looked in the mirror, fixing her hat so it was tilted just a little bit. She could tell Rachel glued the horns on so she could do just that. The red pants hung low on her hips and the corset stopped about an inch above her belly button. The jacket fit perfectly so the Latina could button it up if she wanted to, but looked great open. "Hey Rach! I think my costume is missing something!"

"What's that Satan?" Santana spun around to level a glare at her friend, but her jaw dropped when the diva walked into the room. "Santana?"

"You look, wow." Rachel blushed and smoothed out invisible wrinkles on her dress. "I definitely think you made the right choice in picking that for yourself."

"Thank you Santi. Now, what's missing from your costume?"

"Huh?"

The diva chuckled as she straightened the black tie with a fake collar Santana had added to her costume. "You said something was missing from your costume, that's why I came out here. What's missing?"

"Oh. Doesn't the devil usually have a tail?"

"Oh, I must have left it in my closet. I'll go get it."

Santana watched her friend walk away, her eyes taking in the sway of Rachel's hips. She blushed and turned around once she realized what she was doing. "I'm going crazy," she muttered under her breath.

"Well, yes, talking to oneself is a sign of going crazy." Santana jumped as she noticed Rachel looking at her through the mirror, a raised eyebrow and smirk playing on her lips. "Found you tail," she said, holding it up. She then lifted the bottom of the Latina's jacket and clipped the tail on the girls pants.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Ready to go?"

Rachel smirked at Santana as the two girls made their way through the crowded house and into the kitchen. Girls were practically throwing themselves at the Latina, which is what had been the diva's plan all along. She knew her friend was still dealing with her and Brittany's break-up, but she was spending all her time in classes or with the singer. She wasn't giving herself a real chance to get over the blonde dancer. "Having fun?" she asked, once they were standing near the keg.

Santana smiled. "I am Smurf." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you talked me into coming, Rae. Thank you," she said, handing the shorter girl a cup of beer.

"Well, you spend too much time doing school work or hanging out with me," Rachel said with a shrug. "You need to get out more Santi."

"Rachel," the Latina warned.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, there's a sexy police officer standing just outside the doorway eyeing you right now and I have my eye on a handsome sailor by the beer pong table. So, we'll meet back up in here at 1?" Santana looked up and caught the eye of the girl Rachel mentioned. "Right, see you later Satan."

"Wait, Rae," Santana grabbed Rachel's wrist. "Be careful."

The brunette smiled and kissed her friend on the cheek. "Santi, I don't drink that much, ever since my disaster of a party junior year and you handed me this one," she said, holding up her red solo cup. "I'll be fine and will see you at 1."

"Okay."

Rachel nodded before heading back out to the living room. She looked over her shoulder to see Santana talking to the sexy cop and smiled. Things were going as planned. Her smile changed into a smirk as she continued her way to the beer pong table. "Hi there sailor."

It was almost 1:30 and Santana was starting to get worried. Meeting back in the kitchen had been Rachel's idea, but the diva had yet to show up. She would call the tiny brunette but her costume didn't have pockets or anywhere else she could have put her phone, so it was in the Latina's pocket. Santana walked to the doorway and tried to looked around for her friend. The sexy cop kept trying to call her over, but Santana knew it would be just her luck that as soon as she left the kitchen, Rachel would show up and get mad. "Where the hell are you Rae?" she muttered.

"Looking for someone?"

Santana turned around to glare at whoever was bothering her and saw the sailor Rachel had been talking to earlier. She frowned as she noticed his shirt was unbuttoned and he had lipstick on his collar. "Yea, actually, my friend Rachel. I think I saw her talking to you earlier, she's dressed as an angel."

"You mean the loud midget? Yea, I ditched her when she wouldn't go upstairs with me," the sailor said, taking a swig of his beer. "Why are you friends with her?"

Santana growled as she grabbed the guy's shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Where were you when she rejected your sleazy ass?"

"Hey back off bitch!"

Santana slammed him again, this time bringing her knee up to his crotch. "I said, where were you?"

"Outside. We were sitting on the deck steps."

Santana slammed the guy against the wall one more time and kneed him in the groin. She didn't even wait for him to keel over before she was heading to the back door. "Rae?" she called out as soon as she stepped onto the deck. "Rachel, are you out here?"

"Santi?"

"Rae, where are you?" Santana said, looking around, but not seeing the small diva. "Rae?"

"To your left."

Santana spun around and headed toward the back corner. When she got a little closer, she could see Rachel huddled in the corner, knees up to her chest and arms around her legs. "Rae? Are you alright?"

"Not really, can we go please?"

"Rae, what happened?"

"Not now Santi, please, just bring me home?" Santana frowned at Rachel's tone, but nodded and helped her stand up. "Can we go around the house instead of through it?"

"Of course Rae." Santana kept her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders as they walked along the side yard. "Are you cold?" she asked when she noticed Rachel rubbing her hands over her arms.

"A little bit." Santana shrugged her jacket off and helped Rachel with it. "Won't you be cold?"

"Don't worry about me," she answered. "I'm just glad your place is only a couple blocks down."

"Do you have my phone?"

"Of course, your keys too. Do you want it right now?"

"No, just couldn't remember if you had it or if I left it at home," Rachel said, laying her head on Santana's shoulder. "You're staying tonight right?"

"Wouldn't dream about not staying, even if you told me to go home."

"Thanks Santi."

The rest of the walk back to Rachel's place was silent as the two girls fell into their thoughts. Santana was really worried about her friend. It wasn't like her to be quiet, even if she was just humming some random tune stuck in her head. Something must have happened that the sailor hadn't admitted to her when he told her he left the diva. Santana pulled the diva's keys out and unlocked the door. She followed Rachel in and helped the girl get settled on the downstairs couch.

"I'm going to put some tea on then run upstairs and get some pajamas for both of us."

"Okay."

Santana sighed then kissed the top of Rachel's head. "I'll be right back." The Latina walked into the kitchen, untying her corset. She put the kettle on before heading upstairs, pulling her corset off and stripping down to her underwear. She rummaged in Rachel's dresser before pulling out some long pants and a tank top. She then walked over to her duffle and pulled out her pajamas and quickly threw them on before grabbing Rachel's clothes and heading back downstairs. She stopped in the kitchen to get the kettle. Once she had the tea fixed, she went into the living room. It looked like the other girl hadn't moved at all. "Rae? Here's your tea."

"Thank you Santi."

"I brought you some pajamas too," Santana said, sitting next to the diva. She watched her friend sip her tea before setting it on the coffee table in front of them. "Rachel? Will you tell me what happened?"

The shorter brunette sighed and laid her head in Santana's lap. "I'm too embarrassed Santi."

"Embarrassed? Why?" Rachel shook her head. Santana ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "Let's get you changed into some pajamas and in bed, then we'll talk."

Rachel sat up and nodded. Santana helped her stand up then removed her wings. She unzipped the diva's dress and it fell to her feet. The Latina frowned. She could have sworn the dress had straps. The shorter girl took the pajamas and Santana bent down to pick up the dress. She then noticed one strap was missing and the other was ripped in the front. The slit on the side seemed to be bigger too.

"Santi?"

"What happened Rachel? Why is your dress ripped?"

"He, didn't like 'no,'" she whispered, rubbing her shoulder. Santana's eyes narrowed as she noticed a mark under the girl's hand. She lightly grabbed Rachel's wrist, moving her hand so she could see the shorter girl's shoulder. "Santi."

Santana ran a finger along the hand shaped mark then looked up into her friend's tear-filled eyes. "I'm glad I slammed him into a wall three times then kneed him."

"What?"

"I'm guessing you're talking about the sailor?" Rachel nodded. "He came into the kitchen while I was waiting for you, said some shit I didn't like and so I hurt him."

"God, you're my knight in white armor without even knowing it," Rachel said through her tears.

"Of course," Santana said, pulling the little diva into a hug. "Let's go to bed Rae."

"You'll stay with me?"

"Yea, I'll stay with you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am using this chapter as my Pezberry Week Day #2 - Living Together submission. I kinda lucked out that it fit what I already had written.

* * *

Chapter Four

Mid-December  
Santana smiled at Rachel as the brunette dropped a box of clothes on the floor then flopped face first onto the couch in the den. As the day passed by, the boxes were being dropped farther and farther away from what was once the extra bedroom upstairs, and is now the former cheerleader's room. "Aren't you glad you asked me to move in with you?" the Latina asked, dropping her own box and sitting on the other girl's legs.

Rachel laughed as she blindly slapped Santana's leg, attempting to get her to move. "Had I known you'd actually take me up on it, I probably wouldn't have asked," she teased.

"Hardy har har," Santana replied, stretching out so she was laying on top of the shorter girl. "I'm tired."

"How many more boxes you have left?"

"Just a few in my dorm," she answered, nuzzling the back of the diva's neck. "Puck's coming back with me after Christmas with stuff from home."

"Hmmm."

Santana rolled off her friend and kneeled by her head. "Thanks again Rach," she said quietly, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I really mean it."

"Santi, you have nothing to thank me for. This apartment has always been too big for just me," the diva answered, a small smile gracing her lips. She leaned forward and kissed Santana on the forehead. "I'm glad you are moving in."

"So, now that we got the sappy shit out of the way, we are celebrating your birthday here before heading to Lima for the holidays." Rachel just groaned. "Don't even start with me."

"Can we just invite Blaine and Kurt over and do something small?"

"Come on Rach, this is your 20th birthday!"

"So?"

"So? You're no longer a teenager! That's something to celebrate!" Santana said, standing up and staring down at her friend. Rachel just sighed and sat up. "Let's go clubbing."

"Santana, I really don't want to go out. Its not like its my 21st."

"Babe, its been over a month since you've done anything outside the apartment or my dorm except classes and your new job at the coffee shop," Santana said, sitting next to the small singer. "The last time we went out was the Halloween ... oh sweetie," Santana started once she realized just what was wrong. Rachel sniffled before throwing herself into the Latina's arms, sobbing.

"Can we please just stay in?" Rachel asked between wheezes as she tried to catch her breath.

"Of course Tiny, we'll stay in. I'll make a great dinner for us. I'll email Kurt and see when him and Blaine are available," Santana said, running her fingers through long brunette locks. "Rach, have you thought about going to see someone about what happened?"

"I already see a therapist once a week San," Rachel said through her tears.

"Well, have you talked about it?" The shorter brunette just shook her head before burying her face into the other girls neck. "Ok, well, what do you want for your birthday? I need some ideas."

Rachel chuckled, wiping her tears away and sitting up, grateful for the subject change. "Santi, you don't have to get me anything."

"I know you think I don't have to, but in actuality, I do have to get you something," Santana argued as she helped the tiny diva sit up. "Now, come on, give me some clues."

Rachel laughed as she shook her head. "All I want is a nice, quiet dinner at home with my friends," she answered. "You can pay for the groceries you're gonna need to cook."

"I'm going to be paying for that no matter what," Santana said. "I guess I'll just ask Kurt." Rachel just laughed. "Alright, let's get back to my dorm, grab the last of my stuff and pick up some take-out for dinner. There should only be a few boxes, so maybe we can get them up in one trip."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, except the one trip thing," Rachel groaned as she stood up. "So far all these boxes have been ridiculously heavy."

"Really Rae? You've been carrying the lightest ones!"

"My point exactly," the diva answered with a smirk.

"The last couple boxes include bedding, so at least one or two of them will be pretty light."

"Uh huh, we'll see about that."

Christmas vacation had proven to be interesting as both girl's parents insisted on meeting their new roommates and each other. Santana had been nervous as hell meeting the Berry men, considering how she use to treat Rachel, but the girl's fathers were nothing but nice. Now the girls were back in New York and Puck was putting shelves up in the Latina's room. "So, you're really living with Berry then?" the boy asked.

Santana laughed as she arranged her closet. The boy kept asking that, just like everyone back in Lima had done. The only people who weren't surprised were Kurt and Blaine. Then again, the couple had been around to witness their developing friendship. "Yes Puck, I am really living with Rachel."

"Wow."

"Yea, I know. I'll admit, if someone had told me at the beginning of the school year that she'd become my best friend and my roommate, I probably would have gone all Lima Heights on their ass."

"She looked hella different over break," Puck continued. "Did you take her for a make over or something?"

"According to Kurt, when he showed up, that's how she was," Santana answered as she walked into the main room. "He has no clue what brought it about, but thinks he remembers seeing Rae in some similar outfits at the beginning of freshman year back home."

"So?"

Santana sighed. "Think about it Puck. Good clothes are expensive and she started getting slushied pretty early on."

"You mean she dressed like crap because it was cheaper?"

"I think so, I mean, I've been in her closet multiple times and there may be short skirts and a little bit of argyle, but none of those stupid animal sweaters."

"You know, she did wear normal clothes to temple," Puck started. "I always thought she wasn't allowed to wear those clothes to school, ya know? Like Quinn couldn't wear her 'Sunday best'?"

"She wore jeans to temple and you thought they were fancy clothes?" the Latina asked in disbelief. "That's kind of dumb Puck."

"Yea, well, this is Rachel we're talking about. She was weird back in high school."

"Gee, thanks Noah."

"Rach!" Puck yelled, pulling the diva into a tight hug. "Sorry JewBro, but I'm just telling the truth."

"Uh huh," she said, smiling. "Anyway, I was thinking we should all go out tonight, have some fun."

Santana raised an eyebrow at the singer's suggestion. "You sure about that Tiny?"

Rachel smiled. "Yea, I'm sure. Now, I must pick out some normal clothes," she said with a wink toward Puck. "I say we go to that same club you brought me before Halloween, San."

Santana smirked. "That would be the perfect place."


End file.
